The Last Goodbye
by rachelstories
Summary: What is left of Jasmine and Logan after their relationship crumbles apart? Is it their last time being together? Will this be the last goodbye? Update: 4TH CHAPTER JUST UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last Goodbye**_

It wasn't the usual Sunday morning as Jasmine awoke. There was no waft coming into the bedroom from the kitchen of sweet coffee and fresh out-of-the-oven coffee cake, the bed was neatly made to the left of her, and the sunlight was blocked from coming in through the window. Jasmine sat up knowing that there was no more. Today was the day of last goodbyes. It was hard but she finally got up and opened the blinds, looking out into the foggy day.  
"Here we go", she whispered out.

After frantically trying to tidy up the apartment from all the trash she had left lying around throughout the week, Jasmine just so happened to look at the time appearing on the microwave.  
"Shit", it was 3:50. Logan would be arriving in 10 minutes (or in his case, 30). And Jasmine still had to get ready. She walked straight to her closet and eyed the silky black dress that would be perfect for this occasion.

Jasmine was finishing curling her hair when there was a knock on the door.  
"Come on in", she yelled out.  
She heard the door slowly open as it used to do every day at around this time. Same routine, different reason.  
"I'll be out in a minute", Jasmine said to Logan, who was awful quiet for once, "Make yourself at home. You know where everything is."

* * *

"Of course she's running late", Logan murmured to himself as he walked to the all too familiar kitchen. As he walked past the hallway in order to get to the kitchen, the smell of burnt vanilla filled his nose. It was from Jas using that curling iron on her beautiful hair. Logan smirked. He always hated her ruining her silky locks.

He hated being here. All the memories rushed back: the moment they first walked into this apartment together, hand in hand, starting their lives in their first year at college. Their late night talks. Their date nights. Their future together. Excitement from talks of engagement, leading to their first time. Then it went down. Early morning fights. Empty beds. Tears streaming down her face. It was over. All the years they spent together. Knowing each other since third grade. Crushes since freshman year. Dating since sophomore year. Over five years together as a couple. It was over.

Logan took a deep breath, noticing he's been waiting 10 minutes for Jas to come out. So he peeked around the hallway corner from his spot on the couch and straight back to her room. There in the doorway Jasmine was seen standing by her dresser in only her lingerie. Her hair cascaded down her back, her skin was flawlessly tan, and her legs were long. The sight of her made Logan feel at home. He used to see her like that every night, and this would probably be the last time. Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched her pick up the silky black dress and slide it over her head. She ran her hands down her body to straighten out the dress and turned on her heel to come face Logan.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Jasmine saw Logan watching her. She knew it. He misses what they had. She did too. Everything they worked for, all these years, gone. But she had to face the truth, come to terms, and move on. She strutted down her hall in the black dress that went to her feet, her hair swaying, everything else was all natural, just as she liked and knew Logan liked too.  
"Hey, Jas", Logan said eyeing her.  
"Hey", there was an awkward moment of silence as she walked to the other side of the couch and sat by Logan, "Thanks for coming on a Sunday afternoon. I'm sure you had plans."  
"I'd free my schedule for you", Logan whispered lowly.  
"So I've packed up most of your stuff in my room. You can pick up anything left that's yours..."  
"Jas...", Logan interrupted.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry. About everything. I hate fighting with you. I just got over upset. You realize we're breaking it off over a stupid plate. A plate. We decide to end everything we've dreamed of our whole lives, because of a plate."  
"Logan, it's not just the plate. It's the constant fight over who's going to do what each night. We fight over doing the dishes, the laundry, a movie, dinner. You don't even look at me the same anymore. You come home, you go to sleep. I wait up for you, you don't even acknowledge it. I'm tired. I'm tired of being the one who makes all the effort. This is not how I imagined my future. I pictured me waking up next to you each morning. Having little versions of us running around. Still being able to talk about stupid things with you, not work this and school that. Logan, I can't", Jasmine barely got that last sentence out as she tried to hold back her tears. She meant every word she said.  
"Jas... Come here", Logan moved closer to Jasmine as she leaned on his chest. He felt her body moving up and down as she quietly cried into his sleeve, "Babe. I've never wanted you to feel this way. I try to give my all to you. And I'm sorry if I don't. It's just the time and place we're at now. I understand that you don't want to be together anymore. But I will always love you and be here for you whenever you need me, and you know that."  
Jasmine sat up, drying her eyes. "I love you too, but I can never go back." She looked into Logan's bright blue eyes.

* * *

He looked into her big brown eyes. And started leaning in. "I know", Logan whispered as he slowly placed his hands on the side of her face and pressed their lips together. Jasmine was hesitant at first, but fell into the routine. She sat up straighter as he pulled her closer to him. Logan fell back, Jasmine laying on top of him. But as soon as Logan brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, Jasmine pulled back.

* * *

"I'm sorry", Jasmine said as her and Logan both sat up. Jasmine could tell that Logan was confused, she knew that face. But there was no way she could fall again. Logan stood up and started walking down the hallway. Jasmine wiped her face with her hands, and saw Logan walking back out with the box of his things in his hands. He got to the door, when he stopped and turned to see Jasmine.

* * *

"Goodbye", Logan barely managed out his mouth. He looked at Jasmine for the last time. She was a wreck, but she was beautiful. He hoped she would jump back to her old self in the next few days, because he couldn't imagine his life without seeing her, talking to her. They were best friends and had the same friends. This wasn't going to be it. But for now, that was the end. This is goodbye. Logan closed the door behind him and walked off as Jasmine sat there, unsure of what to feel.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Say Goodbye

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update this story. I've been trying to figure out where I should take this and what to do next, since this is my first fan fic I'm just trying to figure things out. I wanna thank everyone who read, favorited, and commented. It all means so much to me that I got tips on how to improve and got good feedback. With all this support I really feel motivated to give writing a shot. So anywho, here's the second chapter of The Last Goodbye. It's a little short since I had writers block for a while and decided to end this chapter here. These next couple chapters will take place before chapter one to explain what occurred that led to Jas and Logan breaking up. Then I'll fast forward to the future and continue if you guys really like. So keep R &R and please share this story! Thanks again! We'll talk soon! Now, here it is...**

Logan slowly closed the door behind him as he walked into the dim apartment after a tiring day of both school and work. Jasmine had the day off and was standing in the kitchen wondering what to make for dinner. Logan swung his bag onto the couch and walked across the hall to embrace Jas.  
"Hey babe!", Jasmine happily noticed Logan was home.  
"Hey...", Logan huffed out of his mouth as he walked up to Jasmine and lightly kissed her head, a clear sign that he wasn't in the mood to talk, which Jas knew.

Jasmine watched Logan sulk to the fridge and she rolled her eyes back to the counter. She was bothered when Logan didn't tell her how he felt.  
"I'm gonna make something for dinner. What are you in the mood for?", Jasmine stiffly said out as she turned to face her boyfriend.  
"Make what you want. I'm just gonna grab a drink and head off to bed. My day has been exhausting", Logan simply stated as he grabbed a soda and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
"Ok", was all Jas could mutter out, tears wanting to stream down her face. Some days this was a routine. Logan would be too 'tired' to even say "goodnight", "I love you", or "how was your day" to his girlfriend. It was clear to Jasmine they were drifting out of the honeymoon stage and into marriage. The sad part? They weren't even engaged. Jasmine hated always being the one making the effort.

The room was dark except for the alarm clock that brightly showed the time: 2:56 AM. Logan tossed over to his side, "Jas?...Babe?...You awake?". He heard her yawn and slowly turn over to face him, eyes still closed.  
"Yep", she whispered half asleep.  
"I love you", Logan responded.  
"I love you too", Jasmine said, blinking open her eyes to look straight into his. Jas pulled herself closer to Logan so her head was laying on his toned chest and her arms wrapped around his body tightly. Logan embraced her as well, playing with her long brown hair.

Jasmine breathed in Logan's warm scent which always made her feel more relaxed. She looked up to see him smiling lovingly at her. Jasmine smiled back, knowing that what happened earlier was just a small indifference in their relationship. Things like that happen to everyone, and they could get through it. Jasmine looked up from her wandering eyes and noticed Logan still gazing at her. He took the strand of her silky hair that he was playing with and tucked it behind her ear, slowly leaning forward as his lips grazed across the soft skin of her cheek.  
"I'm sorry", Logan whispered once his lips reached her ear.  
"For what?", Jas questioned as she started backing away to see his face.  
"I've been a jerk lately to you and you deserve so much better", he stated as he placed his hand on her cheek.  
"It's okay. I took it personally when I should've been there for you."  
Logan watched her lips as she spoke, inching forward with each breath she took. "You never did anything wrong. I'll change my ways if you forgive me", he said as they were an inch apart.

Instead of replying, Jas moved her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, their hearts beating in sync. Logan took her gesture as an "okay" and wrapped his arms around her lower back. He leaned in closer to kiss Jasmine passionately. She followed along. With each second, through each movement, their bodies moved as one. To be honest, they haven't done this in a while. It felt good to be them old selves. Logan started tugging on Jas's shirt to get her to lift her arms up as he pulled the light fabric over her. They continued their heated session until Logan pulled away, breathing heavily.  
"What's wrong", Jasmine questioned trying to catch her breath.  
"Umm... I didn't mean to stop", Logan started as he sat up, "but I'm kinda hungry. I didn't have dinner remember?"  
"You stopped because of that", Jasmine giggled, sitting up and slipping her shirt back over her head.  
"Sorry," Logan simply stated.  
"It's fine babe. Come on, I'll make you a grilled cheese."


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Say Goodbye Pt2

**Hey, again! I know that I'm very slow at updating, so I apologize. I've just been busy with school and then I get writer's block... I'm sure you all understand! But anyways, this is part 2 of the chapter Don't Say Goodbye. I hope you all enjoy it! Please feel free to R &R and share! Thank you!**

"Hahaha, yeah that was funny", Logan said as he took the last bite of his grilled cheese. "We did crazy things as kids. As much as I miss it, I love growing up", he said eyeing his girlfriend who was sitting on the stool at the counter next to him.

"Me too", Jasmine lovingly smiled at him. It was crazy to think that they've known each other since they were little. And now Logan and Jasmine are living together as a couple. Time sure does go by fast. The last thought made Jasmine a bit uneasy.

"Babe? You okay?", Logan asked a bit worried seeing the queasy look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Umm, yeah. It's just... time goes by so fast. I don't want to waste another moment worrying, arguing, crying... anything", Jasmine looked deep in her boyfriend's eyes as she put her hand on his knee. "I wanna be with you. For the rest of my life because who knows how long that is."

Logan smiled widely at Jasmine. He felt the same way. And quickly an idea formed in his mind. "Let's get married." As soon as the words shot out of his mouth, Logan wasn't sure if Jasmine would happily agree. Luckily the shocked look on her face turned into words.

"Are you serious? Yes! Yes! Let's do it!" Jasmine shouted as she hugged Logan who tipped back in the stool.

"Woah!", Logan laughed as he balanced himself again, hugging Jasmine tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!", Jasmine got up and started pacing around, "I'm gonna go call Lindy and Delz and then I'm gonna go pull out my wedding binder which I think I left on the top shelf of the cabinet, or maybe under the bed... I can't remember but I'll be back and then-"

"Jas! Jas! Slow down. I know this is exciting for us both, but I wanna keep it between us for awhile."

"But,why?", Jasmine was getting nervous.

"Because... this is not the story we're going to tell our kids about how I proposed to you", Logan's smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"Babe, you don't... you're... I love you," Jasmine finally settled.

"I love you too," Logan got up from the stool and walked up to Jasmine. He put his warm hands on her rosy cheeks and leaned his head forward, eyes slowly coming to a close. They passionately kissed as each was trying to catch a breath. In between one of their synchronized stops for a catch of breath, Logan managed to give Jasmine a knowing look. She nodded in agreement as she leaned forward for one last peck. Jasmine smiled and turned on her heel, hair caressing her back. She grabbed Logan's hand and led him to their room. Along the way Logan managed to flick off the kitchen light, turning back one last time to see the plate where his grilled cheese had once sat.

 **Sorry, I had technical difficulties when I first uploaded this. Stay tuned...**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Say Goodbye Pt3

**Hi, sorry again for taking so long to write this. This is the final part of the chapter Don't Say Goodbye concluding what LED to Logan and Jasmine's break up. Then I will continue the story which will take place AFTER the break up. Sorry if that's confusing. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. Please share and review; I'm open to critiques. Thank you! Happy Holidays!**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!", the alarm clock in the bedroom was going off. Jasmine moaned as she turned over and smacked the off button.  
"Uhhh...", Jasmine sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked over to see an empty bed next to her, expecting Logan to still be dead asleep. Confused, she turned her head to the clock and noticed the time: 9:52 am.  
"Shit!", Jasmine yelled, eyes opened wide. She threw the covers off her and jumped out of bed, picking up her clothes that were scattered on the floor from the previous night. Jasmine ran into the bathroom, throwing her hair up into a bun. She quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed her makeup bag for the car ride. Grabbing her black leather bag next to the bathroom door, Jasmine was about to head out until she realized she forget to get dressed.  
"Babe?", Logan called from the kitchen, thinking he heard shuffling coming from the bedroom. A second later Jasmine rushed into the kitchen wearing a wrinkled red body tight dress with black heels, hair in a bun, carrying her school bag and makeup bag.  
"Hey, Jas. I made some french toast with fresh fruit, your favorite. Do you want-".  
"Logan, it's Monday", her blonde-haired boyfriend just stared at her cluelessly, "I have school on Mondays... at 10 am. It's 9:55, I don't have time for this. How could you forget? You let me sleep and now I'm gonna be late!", Jasmine exclaimed frustratingly.  
"Oh, babe. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"  
"I have to go," Jasmine leaned over the counter to kiss her boyfriend lightly, "please just clean up in here and put your plate away from last night. I'll be home after dinner, so don't forget to eat. I love you," she stated as she finally slammed the front door shut.  
"I love you too," Logan breezily stated. He started cleaning up the breakfast he made, as there was no point in eating it now. Logan reached over to grab the plate left from last night as his cell phone rang.  
"Logan, what are you up to today? Wanna go for lunch?", it was Garrett.  
"Actually I do need your help-"  
"No, Logan. I'm not gonna disguise myself as you just to take your final. You know what happened last time when-"  
"Garrett! It's not that. I don't do that... anymore. It's Jas."  
"Ohh, is everything okay?"  
"It's great," Logan smiled just thinking of her, "Actually, I'm gonna propose to her and I need help picking out the perfect ring."  
"Wow. I'm kinda suprised, but I'd be honored to help."  
"Ignoring that, meet me at the ring shop in 30."

Jasmine ran into class 25 minutes late hoping she wouldn't be lectured as this was the first time she's ever been late in her life. "Jasmine Kang", her professor stated, "I would have you write a 12 page essay on fashion throughout the years but I know you would happily do that and since you're dressed so chic today I'll excuse this. But only this time. Take a seat Miss Kang." Jasmine happily walked to her seat thankful for what just happened.

"I don't even know where to start. There's so many rings", Logan looked around the store overwhelmed.  
"Well close your eyes... think of Jas. Her style sense. Her favorite color. Her personality. What you love about her", Logan had his eyes closed, as Garrett had said, and pictured his girlfriend. She was his love, his life, his everything.  
Logan pictured the perfect ring to get.

"How was your weekends?", Lindy asked Jasmine and Delia at their weekly lunch date.  
"I ran into Brandon at the cat convention", Delia stated as she took a sip from her soda.  
"How'd that go?"  
"Decent," Delia didn't seem to care.  
"Ok then... Jas, how about you? Logan and you do anything?"  
Jasmine instantly smiled, her cheeks flushing with color. "It was an amazing weekend. He asked me...," Jasmine paused, stopping herself from spilling the secret.  
"He asked you what?", Lindy questioned, looking into Jasmine's eyes to try and read her mind. Delia looked up, suddenly interested in the conversation.  
"He asked me... for my virginity", Jasmine frantically stated, feeling ridiculous after saying it.  
"Aww, that's cute that he asked you", Delia smiled, "Did you give consent?"  
"We-"  
"No, no, no. You stop right there. Just because you're my best friend and you're dating my brother doesn't mean you can tell me that you guys did it... even though I'm happy for you", Lindy spit out the last part.  
Jasmine laughed, "That's fine with me. I have no more to say."

Logan got home that afternoon with the ring in his pocket. He came up with the perfect proposal; without any help from Garrett. He would wait till Jasmine got home, skip dinner so she would make something as he volunteered for dessert. The only time Logan got to make dessert was when Jasmine cooked dinner. He planned to make brownies with ice cream, his girlfriend's favorite, and put the ring in the brownie. Then he would propose. It was a casual way, nothing to big, that Jasmine would remember forever.

"Ughh", Jasmine huffed loudly as she walked through the apartment door hours later, shutting it with a "bang". "Logan? Babe?", Jasmine waited in silence for a response. "I'm home", she waited again. Nothing. She threw her bag on the empty couch in the living room and started walking down the hall to her room, noticing from the corner of her eye Logan's empty grilled cheese plate still sitting on the counter. Jasmine strolled into the room, Logan lying on their bed half asleep.  
"Hey babe", he managed to mutter out when he saw his brunette girlfriend walk in.  
""Hi", Jasmine bitterly stated as she kicked off her heels and took her hair out of the bun.  
Logan yawned as he sat up in bed. "What's the matter? You okay?"  
"No, I'm not okay. I come home after a long day of classes, hiding our plans of marriage from my best friends, starving, you just lying in bed with your plate still on the counter from last night. I feel like you get nothing done when I'm gone. Didn't we have a talk last night about all this. And what? You're gonna go back to the way you always are?"  
"Jas, wait. I just forgot about the plate because I-", Logan reached in his back pocket where the ring was, getting ready to show Jasmine his explanation when he was interrupted.  
"Just stop. I'm tired. I'm tired of putting in effort, fighting about stupid things. I just need a break."  
"Okay, I get it. I have something for you, though", Logan, again, reached for the ring.  
"Logan, please. I really need to be alone right now."  
Logan removed his hand from his pocket, "Okay." He slowly got up from the bed, walking past his girlfriend who was unzipping her red dress. "Goodnight my love", he whispered, closing the door behind him. He went straight to the kitchen, picking up his cold plate from the counter, so he wouldn't forget, and placing it in the empty sink. Then Logan sulked to the couch, sinking into it. He pulled out the ring. A simple band with a sapphire in the middle of two diamonds. Engraved inside was the word "Forever." Logan closed the ring box as he stated from practice , "Will you marry me?" He got up from his spot on the couch, grabbed his coat by the door along with his keys and phone and walked out the front door. "Goodbye", Logan said as the door locked into its frame, unknowing that Jasmine was crying on their bed, not knowing what to do or who to talk to and still completely unaware of her boyfriend's leaving.


End file.
